The Long Journey Home
by nettieconfetti
Summary: This takes place after the season finale of the OC. Ryan's in Chino with Theresa, and everything seems to be broken up back in Newport. Will Marissa's health problem and Ryan's problems with Theresa bring them back together? (cheesy summary, good story!)
1. Chapter 1

--Sorry kiddies, this is my first story, so it may not be all that great. It was just a story I made up on the top of my head, so don't expect much. This is basically my idea of what I want the first episode of the 2nd season of the OC to be like. Hehe, I'm obsessed with the OC. Too bad it won't be until November when we lay eyes on the new season of our beloved O.C....--  
  
Theresa sat on the couch, gently rubbing her stomach. She was three months pregnant now, and she was enjoying it. Ryan sat next to her, flipping through a magazine.  
"Ryan, I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. James at one," Theresa said, breaking the silence.  
"Mmmm, okay. I'll get off work early then I suppose," Ryan replied. It's been months since Ryan left Newport and arrived in Chino. Sure, Ryan loved seeing all the sights, smells, and sounds of Chino, but it still wasn't the same compared to Newport. He worked as a waiter at a nearby resteraunt, only making enough for Theresa and him to live on. It wasn't an easy life for him.  
"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Theresa asked, getting up from the couch. "I think we have some hot dogs left and some bread."  
"That would be fine," Ryan replied. That was another thing he missed about Newport. The great food. All Theresa and Ryan had to eat was some hot dogs, bread, ramen noodles, and canned food. It wasn't much, and late at night Ryan had hunger pains going through his stomach. Ryan stood up and walked to the tiny kitchen. He took out two glasses and a carton of juice and sat down at the table while Theresa prepared dinner.  
"Ryan, is everything all right?" Theresa asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I'm ok," Ryan lied. How could everything be all right for him right now? His life was in a big jumble, and was so messed up.  
"You've been really, um, down lately. If you want to visit Newport you can. I'm sure my mom can come here and take care of me," Theresa said thoughtfully.  
"No, it's alright."  
"Okay then hon." Theresa walked over to Ryan and put her arms around his neck. Ryan turned around and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
at the Cohen mansion...  
  
"Aha! Gotcha! I told you I'd get you in time!" Seth exclaimed to Summer as he frantically pressed buttons on his PS2 controller. He ran away to Tahiti a month ago, and was glad to be home with his video games. "The Sethster has returned!"  
"Oh give it a rest Cohen!" Summer giggled. Marissa laughed and paused the game.  
"What was that for Marissa?" Seth complained.  
"I thought you all would need a snack. You two want anything?"  
"No, I'm all good. Now please, Marissa! Let's get back to the game already!" Seth whined.  
"Golly gee Cohen. We need a break. Coop, can I get a soda?" Summer asked.  
"Alrighty then, be right back." Marissa walked into the Cohen's kitchen and walked to the fridge. She stopped in her tracks. On the fridge door was a picture of Seth and Ryan. All of a sudden, all the memories Marissa had with Ryan played before her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryan since the day he left. She came over to the Cohen's to get her mind of things, and when she thought her mind was off Ryan, everything came back to her. She quickly grabbed a soda for Summer and a bag of chips for the three of them to share. Marissa flopped back down on the couch and let out a big sigh.  
"What's the matter Coop?" Summer asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. Seth seemed to reel Summer into the world of video games.  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking," Marissa replied.  
"About...?" Summer asked curiously, as she punched Seth's character in the face.  
"Ryan," Seth finished for her.  
"No I wasn't!" Marissa shot back. She didn't want Sum or Seth to know that he's the only person Marissa's been thinking about 24/7.  
"Uh-huh. That was the way I was when my mom couldn't buy me Captain Oats for a while," Seth replied, putting his hand to his heart. "A time of depression."  
Summer giggled. "It's okay Coop. We all miss the Ryan. Maybe he'll visit. Don't worry about it Coop. You can always call him," Summer said sympathetically.  
"Sure, he'll visit." Marissa thought. "In a hundred years. He hasn't even returned any of my calls." Marissa wanted to take her mind off Ryan and joined Summer and Seth in a game of ATV Offroad Fury 2.  
  
--OK duudes, I know it was REALLY short, but the "duude" here has lost some ideas. The next chapter will be better, maybe leading up to the drama in this story. LOL. But please review and give me any ideas if you have any. Peace out duudes!-- 


	2. Chapter 2

--Aha! Second chapter! Hopefully better than the first! Trying my best everyone! Enjoy!--  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ryan woke up the following morning with Theresa's head resting softly on his chest. He was glad that he and Theresa was a couple again. Marissa just didn't know. Yet. Ryan turned around and look at the clock. 7:02 AM. He gently stroked Theresa's hair. Theresa stirred. She looked up.  
"Mmm, good morning hon," Theresa said.  
"Good morning baby. Wake up, time to get ready for work," Ryan cooed. Theresa got up and put on her robe while Ryan went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Ryan turned on the light in the bathroom and found a crumpled piece of paper on the bathroom floor. Curious, Ryan walked over and picked up the paper. It read:  
  
Dear Theresa,  
  
We have recieved your request. Please stop by my office Saturday, May 16th, at 1 pm so we can discuss your options for your abortion. We are going to have several tests taken, so please do not eat or drink anything 30 minutes prior to your appointment. See you soon and take care.  
  
Sincereley,  
  
Dr. Traci James  
  
After reading the letter, Ryan's brain froze. "What the..?" Ryan thought. "Why is Theresa having an abortion? Why didn't she tell me this? What is happening?!" Ryan just stared at the letter, in shock. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. It was Theresa. She caught his eye and found what he was looking at. Theresa stopped in her tracks.  
"Would you mind telling me what this is?!" Ryan demanded.  
  
at the Cohen's mansion...  
  
"Have you heard from Ryan yet?" Kirsten asked Sandy as she poured herself a glass of juice.  
"Nope," Sandy replied, turning the page of his newspaper. "He left me a message, and I called him but he didn't answer."  
"Do you think he knows?" Kirsten asked, scared.  
"No. I know he doesn't. We're the only ones who know." Sandy replied. "I think it's best to keep it from him for awhile. His life is already bad as it is. This might make it worse."  
"It's for his own good, Sandy. He has to know." Kirsten protested, sipping her drink.  
"Maybe she should tell him herself. It might be better that way. I just hope that he's not too upset about it. He might be too worried and move back here."  
"Hmm. Maybe. I'll call her later and see what she thinks." Kirsten pondered. Seth walked in the kitchen.  
"Good morning my faithful, loving, and did I mention, wonderful parents?" Seth said as he sat down at the table. Kirsten and Sandy exchanged glances. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Seth grinned.  
"What do you need now Seth?" Sandy grumbled.  
"Nothing much Pops. There's just this thing," Seth's voice trailed off.  
"What..thing?" Kirsten replied, curious.  
"Mother, Father," Seth started, choosing his words carefully. "There's this party, no, a celebration that Summer is having over at her house for her father's new store in Milan. I was wondering if I could go."  
"And Summer is hosting this..celebration?" Sandy slowly asked.  
"Indeed Pops. All of our friends are going to be there to celebrate! Don't worry, they'll be no drugs, alcohols, and no strippers. Completly rated G party, complete with punch and plenty of Captain Oats, in my honor of course. And-" Seth was interrupted by Kirsten.  
"If this is a celebration for Summer's father, why are all of your friends going to be there? Shouldn't Mr. Roberts have his business clients there instead? And why is Summer hosting this party?"  
"Uh, good question mom. THAT, I will find out today at school. Speaking of school, I got to run. Homeroom starts in a few! See you dudes later!" With that, Seth zoomed out of the kitchen.  
"Son! Wait!" Sandy was too late. Seth was long gone. He sighed. "Our kid is growing up too fast. You don't think he thought we let him go to this 'extravaganza' right?"  
Kirsten buried her hands into her face. "No, he is not going unless we get full details."  
  
later at school...  
  
"Hey Coop!" Summer said, startling Marissa. Marissa jumped. "Woah, did I scare you?"  
"Oh..hey," Marissa replied, softly. She quickly stuffed her binder and things in her locker and slammed it shut. Summer was surprised.  
"Woah, are you okay? You seem upset," Summer asked, worried.  
"Sorry Sum. I was just putting my stuff away." They began to walk down the hallway.  
"So what's up Coop? Still thinking about Ryan?" Summer asked, poking Marissa playfully in her elbow. Marissa started to cough.  
"N-n-no."  
"Cooper! What's wrong?" Summer leaned down at Marissa, who began coughing uncontrollably. "COOP!!" She gently hit Marissa's back, hoping to ease the coughing. Summer looked around and saw that they caused a scene. "Come on, Coop, let's go in the bathroom." Marissa nodded and followed Summer, still coughing. When they reached the women's bathroom, Marissa finally stopped coughing. Her face was beet red.  
"What happened out there? Are you alright?" Summer asked, wide-eyed and worried. Marissa wiped her mouth dry. "I'm okay. I guess I just had too much alcohol." Summer froze and shrieked.  
"Coop! I thought you stopped drinking! See?! This is what happens to you!" Summer began to panick.  
"I know! I just had to! I'm okay now Sum. Let's go." Marissa began to walk out the door. Summer stopped her and grabbed her arm.  
"I demand an explanation why you drank last night." Summer demanded, crossing her arms.  
"I-I-I-I-," Marissa stuttered. "I was in a really bad mood last night so I took a swig."  
"And you got all this alcohol from?!"  
"Pantry downstairs," Marissa said, looking down at her shoes. Summer sighed.  
"Let's go," she said, dissapointed. "I don't want you drinking again, you hear me Coop?!"  
"Yeah. Whatever." Marissa mumbled as they stumbled out the door.  
  
later that day at school...  
  
Marissa sat down at a table and began to eat her lunch. She opened her purse and took out a cough drop and chewed. Her cellphone rang. Ring! Ring!  
"Hello?" Marissa asked as she flipped open her phone.  
"Hello sweetie," Kirsten replied.  
"Oh Hi Kirsten!"  
"Hello. I just wanted to remind you about your appointment after school today. You'll be alright Marissa. Don't worry too much."  
"I'll be fine. Thanks."  
"I'll pick you up at 3. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah, that's good. Thanks Kirsten."  
"No problem. And Marissa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell your mom and Caleb. They deserve to know."  
"I'll try."  
"That's good. See you later."  
"Bye."  
  
--done. for now. hmm.. I think this chapter had too much dialog. well, stay tuned for the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!! =D ta ta kiddies!-- 


	3. Chapter 3

--i'm trying hard to improve my story. most of the reviews are bad, (and rude, cough cough!) so i'm trying to fix them, so sorry if my story is lame so far. i hope you enjoy the third chapter! read and review!-- btw, ch. 3 starts right after ryan discovers the crumpled piece of paper on the bathroom floor.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Honey, let's not worry about that right now," Theresa said sweetly as she leaned in for a kiss. Ryan stopped her by putting his hand before her lips.  
"No, enough with that!" Ryan replied angrily. "I demand to know what this is all about!" He pointed to the letter. Theresa stepped back.  
"It was just a mistake sweetums. I meant to call Dr. James but-" Theresa was cut off.  
"I know you're lying to me! You might as well tell me what's going on because I'm going to find out anyway!"  
Theresa hesitated. "I-I-I-I just thought that if I got an abortion, life would be better for all of us. You could go back to Newport and I'll stay here. We can both finish school and have everything back to normal and to the way it was."  
"We can do that, but the thought of....aborting a baby is so..it seems wrong," Ryan replied softly.  
"Who's going to take care of the baby? We obviously can't 24/7 if we have this baby. We'll be too busy with school and everything if we want things to go back to normal," Theresa questioned.  
"We could always put it up for adoption." Ryan suggested, sighing. He was begining to want this baby, but things with Theresa lately wasn't working too good. She always seemed to want everything from him. Mostly his love. Ryan didn't want to offer his love anymore. He wanted to offer his love to someone else.  
"I guess," Theresa replied. "But I think it would be a good idea to get our mind off this, and do something else." Theresa got hold of his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "We could have a little fun." She got closer and closer to Ryan and put her lips to his. Ryan jerked back and put an end to Theresa's "fun."  
"Theresa," Ryan started, pulling away and sitting on the bed. "I can't do this."  
"Do what?" Theresa asked, acting confused.  
Ryan searched for the right words to say. "I have Marissa back in Newport."  
"Oh..." Theresa looked down. "So you're still going with her. But all we did..."  
"I know. And I feel really bad. I can't keep going with you. I mean, I'll stay with you here to help with the baby, but we can't. We-we-we can't be a couple. We have to figure out what we're going to do with this baby."  
"Okay." Theresa looked away, sad. "I understand." With that, she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Ryan stayed behind and took a deep breath then sighed.  
"It's going to be a very long day." Ryan thought.  
  
back at the Cohen mansion...  
  
Kirsten trailed up the stairs. On her way up, she met up with Seth.  
"Seth," Kirsten said.  
"Yes mumsy?" Seth replied.  
"I need full details about this party at Summer's house if you want to go. And I mean FULL."  
"Celebration," Seth corrected. "And yes mumsy, I'll get your 'full details' just as soon as I get more Captian Oats." Seth continued to walk down the stairs and quietly snuck into the laudry room, making sure that nobody was around. The coast was clear. He took out his cell phone and began to dial Summer's number. After 2 rings, she picked up.  
"Cohen?" Summer asked.  
"Yeah baby, it's me. Did you get all the stuff?"  
"Yep, all set to go. But are you sure you know what you're doing?" Summer asked, uneasily.  
"I'm sure. It'll only be a couple hours' drive. My mom and dad are going to let me go to this 'celebration' we made up after I make up some 'full' details. We'll leave Saturday, so be ready by then. I'll see you soon sweetums. Kisses."  
"Mmmm, okay Sethy. See you soon." Summer giggled then made a smooching sound.  
"Bye." Seth replied.  
"Bye."  
  
Ryan flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. The day wasn't going so well for him. He could tell Theresa was upset. She barely said a word to him today. She left for work several hours earlier, while Ryan stayed home, flipping through job advertisements. He found several that he was interested in, such as, contstruction work, working at a resteraunt, and working as a cashier in a grocery store. He called each one of them up, but none of them were interested in Ryan's 'resume.' Ryan sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to go back to Newport and live his life again, but he made a promise to himself to take care of this baby. Sometimes he wondered how things would be better if he never had sex with Theresa. He even had sex with Marissa once! It was all a mistake. He remembered all the things he learned back in middle school. Don't have sex until you're married and ready. Choose abstinence. Don't drink. Don't smoke. All that changed when his mom abandoned him and when he came to Newport. He made huge mistakes. Mistakes he couldn't take back. He wanted to call Marissa, Seth, and even Summer, to talk to them all. He wanted to visit Newport, or for them to visit him here in Chino. But school was still in session for them, and they would be busy. It was a gloomy, rainy Friday. Ryan was stuck at home with nothing to do. He'd call Seth as soon as school was done for him. He looked up at the clock. 1:45. His stomach started grumbling. He hadn't ate anything since yesterday's dinner. Ryan decided to go out and find a place to eat. He couldn't stand staying in this 'home' for too long; he needed a break.  
  
"Dr. Schumer will be with you in just a second. Just sit tight," the nurse said. Marissa sat down on a cream colored chair. Marissa just told her mother, Julie, and stepdad, Caleb that she thought she was pregnant. Julie almost dropped dead on the floor, but instead decided to keep it cool and talked to Marissa in a nice manner. She even gave Marissa a hug to comfort her. This was a surprise to Marissa because she thought her mother would slap her right across her face. Caleb was a different story. He just stood there, stunned. Now that her parents knew the truth, Marissa didn't need Kirsten to aid her through the appointment. Marissa felt confident to drive herself. After several minutes of flipping through magazines and checking her voice mail, Dr. Schumer was ready to the anxious Marissa.  
"Marissa Cooper?" Dr. Schumer stook her head out the door.  
"Here!" Marissa stood up, grabbed her purse and followed her doctor. She was led to a quaint little room at the end of the hallway. She entered the room and was instructed to sit on the examining table.  
"Why hello Marissa. How are you doing today?" Dr. Denise Schumer asked as she jotted some notes on her folder.  
"I'm doing okay. Just nervous is all," Marissa replied softly.  
"Oh that's alright honey. You'll be okay. Don't worry. Now, we got back your test results." Marissa sighed deeply, her heart pounding rapidly.  
  
Dr. Schumer took a deep breath. "You aren't pregnant honey." Marissa let out a cheer of excitement, but little did she know, Dr. Schumer wasn't done speaking.  
  
--WOW! this chapter was fun for me to write, sorry if it's all jumbled up. aha, a little cliffhanger for you all. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it's lame to you. please review, and i'll have a new chapter up very soon! i'm leaving on wednesday, so i'll try to give you guys more chapters before then. review!! r/m fans, prepare for a surprise at the end of the story. gasp! shouldn't have said that!!!!!....shouldn't have....shouldn't have.......-- 


	4. Chapter 4

--thanks for all of the reviews. they're motivating me to keep continuing the story! thanks guys and gals! i'm not sure how to write this chapter, because i'm going to tell what Dr. Schumer found.... sorry if i use the wrong medical terms and such...hopefully you can know what i'm talking about. well, enjoy the fourth chapter!--  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing....sadly. ='(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Y-y-y-you found something else?" Marissa asked slowly. She was begining to panic.  
"I'm sorry honey. We did find something else," Dr. Schumer replied.  
"What was it?"  
"We found a cancer cell growing in your abdomen." There was a moment of silence, then Marissa broke down in tears. Dr. Schumer went over to Marissa and embraced her, hoping to comfort her. After 10 minutes of crying, Marissa stopped. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.  
"Do you know what kind of cancer cell?" Marissa asked.  
"No, honey. It's too soon to tell. All we know is that a cancer cell is growing there, but luckily it isn't growing rapidly. I'll have you schedule another appointment so that we can take some tests to help determine what kind of cancer you may have," Dr. Schumer said. Marissa thought for a minute, tears still streaming from her face, her mascara running.  
"Will I be okay?" Marissa asked weakly.  
Dr. Schumer sighed. "I'm sure you will be honey. It depends on what kind of cancer you may have. But I'm very sure that you will be alright. I'll call your parents to let them know. That's why I requested that you have them with you right now, but I guess it's okay. You can stick around for awhile if you want. Just make sure that before you leave you schedule an appointment at the sign-in desk."  
"Okay. I will. Thanks Dr. Schumer."  
"No problem, Marissa. Everything will be alright." With that Marissa was escorted out the door by Dr. Schumer and Marissa scheduled another appointment. Her doctor went to call Marissa's parents to tell them her news.  
  
Two Days Later...Saturday  
  
Seth put the key in ignition with Summer in the passenger's seat. He backed up out of the driveway and began their drive to Chino.  
"We'll take the 101 north for an hour then follow the directions on this map I got on the internet," Seth said out loud, double checking he knew what to do. "Hopefully my parents don't call your house to check how I'm doing. They think we're over at your house 'celebrating.'" Summer giggled.  
"There's Cohen for ya. Slick and sly," Summer joked. "If we get caught, it's all your fault Cohen."  
"Ah, I'm sure we won't get caught. Remember? I'm slick and sly." Seth replied, laughing. Summer and Seth planned to visit Ryan in Chino. You could say that Seth and Ryan are inseperable. If Seth's parents knew his real destination, they'd probably come along and drag Ryan back to Newport, a not very good idea.  
"Are you sure that it was a good idea not to bring along Marissa? I'm sure she would want to see Ryan." Summer questioned.  
"Hm. I'm pretty sure it was a good idea not to. Think about it babe, if we did, God knows what they'll do the second they lay eyes on each other. And I heard from Marissa they didn't have a 'pleasant' good-bye." Seth replied, eager to change the subject.  
"Mmm, I hope you're right baby." Summer kissed Seth on the cheek. It was going to be a long but pleasant ride.  
  
Marissa and her mom spent the past couple of days shopping, spending time at the spa, and getting to know each other better. Despite of her condition, Marissa was happy. She loved that Julie and her mom was spending quality time together. Julie almost fainted when Dr. Schumer told her the shocking news, but again, stayed cool, and made this as an oppourtunity to get closer with her daughter. On this sunny Saturday, Julie and Marissa drove to LA and visited all of the stores on Rodeo Drive.  
"What do you think of this top mom?" Marissa asked as she modeled a cashmere top in the fitting room in Rodeo Drive's Chanel.  
"Oh my goodness, it looks great on you Mariss! I love the color," Julie replied, amazed. "Ah! Cashmere is to die for! $250? No problem. Let's take it. Hm..I think I'll get a black one for me." Julie went back to the racks of clothing while Marissa tried on more clothes. Tops, skirts, sundresses, shoes, jeans, sunglasses, and purses all priced from $150- $9,000 were all piled up in a stack for Marissa and her mom to buy. This wasn't all they were going to buy. Chanel was the first store they visited today and already they've spent over $25,000! Marissa and Julie walked happily out of Chanel, their arms and hands full of shopping bags. They decided to drop them off into Julie's BMW and shop some more. On their way to the parking garage, Julie asked, "So when is your next appointment Marissa?"  
"Uh, I think on Tuesday at three," Marissa replied, struggling with her bags.  
"Oh, okay. Would you want me to come with you? I'm sure Caleb wouldn't mind," Julie asked.  
"Sure Mom!" Marissa face brightened. "I'd love for you to! I need all the comfort I can get."  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry for all the times I wasn't there for you," Julie said sweetly. She was happy that things were going with her and Marissa.  
"It's okay mom," Marissa replied softly, although remembering all those times hurt a bit. "I knew you were busy and all..."  
"I'll be with you every step of the way," Julie said as gave Marissa a hug.  
"Thanks mom." They continued walking until they reached the parking garage. Julie took out her keys and unlocked the back trunk. They threw their bags in the trunk and went back to all the stores, prepared to max out their credit cards, hand in hand.  
  
Summer stared at the map in front of her, confused. She turned the map in different angles and directions, trying to find what road would take them to Ryan's temporary home.  
"Cohen, this map is giving me a headache. I have no idea what road it is," Summer whined as she folded the map and placed it on the dashboard. "The heat is making my pores clogged up!" Summer took out her makeup bag and smeared some cream on her face to get rid of all the oil on her acne- free face.  
"Geez Summer," Seth joked. "Fine then, I'll turn on the air conditioner."  
"Thank you babe," Summer replied as she put her Louis Vuitton makeup bag back in her purse. Seth pulled over, unfolded the map, and tried to look for the street.  
"Cohen, those driving directions you printed out suck. They don't even give the name of the streets. They just give you a no good map."  
"Hm..Shut up, I'm trying to find Indio Avenue..." Seth replied, tracing his finger all around the map.  
Summer pretended to be outraged. "Me? Shut up? YOU shut up Cohen!" Summer bonked Seth on his head with her Vogue magazine. Seth looked up and began to play along.  
"Ow! Well take this Summer scum!" Seth bonked Summer back on her head with his box of Captian Oats. They continued this for several minutes, then Summer attacked Seth's neck with kisses. They didn't care if they were on the side of the 101. Summer trailed her tongue up to Seth's mouth and they started a hot makeout session. Seth took the key off ignition. Summer pulled back, breathing heavily. "In the back..." They jumped to the back, and Summer pinned Seth to the backseat, unbuckling his belt and shirt. Seth's hands went under Summer's shirt, unclasping her bra. They continued to make out. Summer let out moans of satisfaction as Seth kissed her stomach.  
  
--sorry guys, this is all i could write for now...i'm leaving tomorrow and i need to upload this chapter since i'll be using a different computer and i won't have all my files...i know this wasn't a very good chapter..i still need to pack!!! so i'm SUPER busy and I'll write as soon as I can...!!! REVIEW PLS.!! xoxo, nettieconfetti =D-- 


End file.
